Infliction: Blind
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: With out the power of sight, Daisuke now lives in a desolate world, where his mind weaves a whole diffrent perspective of the world. Chapter 2 up, sry for the long wait.
1. Through the eyes no more

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own digimon.

Me: only a disclaimer this time guys, as this will be a different kinda fic, I think mine is the first to have this kinda injury inflicted upon Daisuke.

Revision: Add more detail, more involvement from the other characters and thank you to Cynthia, Ruby of the Rose for the nice criticism.

Reviewers:

anonymous

…  
SoratoFan Aothony1 Chibi-Kari  
Cynthia, Ruby of the Rose (much obliged for you review)

I flutter my eyelids, open to find my self in pitch black darkness, I wonder what has happened, and how long I have been out cold. My head turning stuffy as I franticly reel my head in search of what has happened. I bring my hands up to my eyes, then, I feel a soft fabric wrapped around my eyes.

As I nudge it more, I heard a faint and distant voice, but still audible, it was my sister, Jun. "Daisuke, your gonna be all right, your gonna be all right, right?" I heard he weep into what seemed to be a cloth, and it was damp showed that she had not just been crying this very moment.

"I'm ok Jun" I stated, making her head turn, and being surprised at what had just happened. Wishing that I could see her, I felt a bit of a tackle hug at me, as she pushed me onto, what I think, a bed. I heard footsteps, my other senses becoming stronger, due to the lack of sight I had for now.

I could hear a official sounding, voice, and a clipboard, with the soft sounds of a pen scratching on a piece of paper. Then I hear my parent's voices after it, my mom sounding like she was gonna gag, and my dad sounded a bit depressed. It was because I was here, And judging by the ways things were I presumed it was a Hospital.

"Why am I at the hospital?" making everybody in that room besides my self jump. "Well son" my dad started, "you were at school, and a fugitive had just escaped from the local jail for hijacking, and ran. He ran for quite sometime and was able to sneak into your school". "Well since your room was the closest he aimed for that," he heard his mom take over, " he ran in and grabbed your classmate, by doing that he made you furious, but when they grabbed onto Hikari, you just blew and charged at him".

"When you charged you just burst from the ground, he quickly grabbed something from his pocket, a knife" Jun was now talking, because his mother's voice had become more hoarse, from all the words that were spewing out of her mouth. " He knocked you back, and you hit from what we could tell a desk and 2 chairs, and fell unconscious"

"Armadillomon ran in just as Iori pulled out his katana. He was able to sneak in multiple attacks, but misstep and got sliced down the side. Takeru, also stampeded towards the fugitive, he punched him hard enough, while Patamon use his boom bubble to knock out the man, but it only succeeded in making him lose the knife."

"He was getting really desperate, and so he pulled out his lighter, during this time Tailmon was giving the man a run for his money, but couldn't make any real attempts to attack, as she would have hit Hikari" Dad voice rang up again, " Tailmon was able to back him near where you were, and coincidentally you woke up just as he got close, you jumped on, but he ignited the lighter, and the flames scorched your eyes, Veemon dashed in and made his head butt at the leg, Tailmon and Armadillomon attacked together and crushed him"

Then there was a deadly silence. "Well just unwrap my blinds, so that I can get out of here". I said, wanting to see sunlight again. I felt a hand gently unwrap the fabric circling my eyes, and I just stood there waiting for him to finish.

I waited, and waited, and waited. "Could you just take off the last piece so I can see?", then I just hear Jun and mom crying, dad sniffing, mom crying even more into dads shoulder. "The cloth is off….your blind Daisuke" I couldn't believe it, I was blind, unable to see.

Unable to see the light again, unable to see my friends, not being able to play the games I love, not being see my family, seeing nothing, forever, and every. Not being able to see the soccer or play in them. Unable to see her shining face again, that always brought my day up. Seeing Hikari, never more.

The Uncanny silence just penetrated through my every aching pore, I just sat there. Wondering how to cope with this new but very serious predicament. "Well what's done is done, I just hope that everybody at class was safe" I said with false happiness, radiating only a shadow or a weak replica of my original warmth.

Jun just hugged me, Mom just sat at the side of the bed, from the extra slope and weight I felt, and dad sat next to her, putting his hands around her shoulders. "Well mister Motomiya, since you are blind you will be staying here for a bit, learning how to manage with it, and giving you an eye seeing dog" he announced very very very soberly. For some reason I felt as I needed to be stoned right now, It might be my first time doing drugs, but with what's happening I would settle for a pound or 2 of any thing that makes you sleepy.

As I recalibrated everything that happened, I replied to the doctor "I don't need to have a seeing dog, I have a small blue friend that would help me" I hoped that he would believe me. "Ah yes, Veemon, I hadn't thought of that my self," he started, which surprised me, as I didn't even know he knew about digimon.

"How do you, what did, huh?" I was confused, which was a bit of an understatement. "Veemon cam rushing with you, but the doctors didn't ask any questions because he was so attached to you" Jun said soberly hoping that she wouldn't burst into tears again. Thanks Veemon, smiling inside. Then a new thought came into mind.

Daisuke, age 12, blind. The thought repeated in his mind continuously, driving him slowly insane. You had to be insane to be sane, and so being insane during this point of time in his position would mean that he was sane, but being sane during this time is being insane…but this is just a large paradox that his mind drove past of.

Dim whispers were passed between the doctors, and the parents, he knew they were talking about him, there was no way they couldn't be talking about him. Daisuke slowly raised him self from his bed, and then took the first step for his rehabilitation. He for the first time, felt very vulnerable, that if even the slightest thing went wrong, he would regret this for the rest of his life.

The first step is always the hardest out of all the millions he must take from now on. Slowly he placed his foot on the cold tile surface, it's slick glossy feeling penetrating every single pore in his foot, sending small chills up the nerves in his legs. Feeling secure on his foot, he placed the other foot next to it, scraping off the other half of the covers, while his other leg received the same treatment like his other leg.

Now or Never he thought, first step to rehabilitation or recoil and back to dreamland and none of this happened. He had done what he thought was impossible, stretching his own limitations he now knew, that his blindness was not a weakness, but a strength. It was strange learning all this from the single step he took.

If he learned all this from one step, think off how many more things he could learn with each step he took. His sister got up slowly and reached out for his hand, gently tugging him out of the room and into the hall way. He gingerly moved as he wondered what everything looked like. As he went down the hall, he heard small giggles, the laughter of children, the merriment going on in the short visit they were allowed.

Then sobs and cries were heard later on, those of sadness, but some of joy. He wondered if life was going to be just a random bunch of happiness and sadness. But he knew that life wasn't that easy, to start life, you have to end life. And Vice Versa. And that was the cycle.

As he started to slow down to a stop, he knew that he was near the destination he was appointed to. Here he went in, a small cozy room, by the feel of it. Brush carpet floor, could have used a bit cleaning, and 2 chairs plus a desk he lightly bumped into.

How did he know all this? He noticed more blind, then when he had sight. The chair, it was polished but, as he rapped it gently found that there was no core, it was hollow, and it was supported by the outside brace which was undoubtubly tough.

His shortcomings were so soon, this new revelation changed his on sight of the world.

In order to experience a sense must be lost in order to gain, this was what his life revolved around. This was his only meaning.

Chapter 1: Through the eyes no more

Chapter 2: Awakening the second sight

Next chapter coming in about the 19th, then another on the 26th, expect one every Sunday, and if you don't I'll tell you as soon as possible after every update. An for one, I am only 13 so don't expect too much from me. :P. 


	2. Awakening The Second Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Not even close. So far away.

I'm so sorry! I haven't updated for like ever, but I had writers block, A REALLY BAD CASE OF IT! So sorry, I'll make it up somehow I promise. But all my imagination had was the beginning and only the beginning. My writing style has changed over the years, I just started high school. So uh yeah… Anyways back to my fellow digimon members.

My Harry Potter addiction took over my fan fiction time, I'm so sorry.

-Chapter 2-

Awakening the second sight

His sense extended farther then his previous sight ever would. He got into the microscopic level of feeling the room around him. Slowly finding his chair, he eased down gently, making sure that he would be good and secure. The chair was worn down from overuse, assuming that it was an office he was in now. There was a faint buzzing sound in the upper right corner of the room. So familiar with the way his tech friend always had it on at school, home, lunch, everywhere. A computer.

Footsteps… so very faint but he could hear them. 20 feet, 15 feet, 10 feet, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The door creaked open, the hinges needed oil he mused. A bustle of movement from one person, he had a lab coat on from the sound of the way it brushed around him, he worse a pair of jeans below it, because of it's scratchy sound.

A tie, by the way his clearing of thought seemed a bit repressed. Faint clicking was heard at the computer, he was typing something. Weird thing was that each tap and click had a distinct taste in his head. It was odd, but it made him feel different. He should be much more sad since his loss of hearing, but he wasn't. For the first time he was glad, glad that the limitation set upon him was no in deed a cruel twist of fate.

But instead a stroke of good luck, it was really ironic he thought. His class had been in health class during that time, and they were showing a video on rehabilitation for the handicapped, what made it ever more ironic was it was on blind people, and what they did to compensate with their handicap. What ever didn't kill him, made him stronger.

But thinking a bit back he knew that this blindness was going to kill one of his true happiness in the world. To watch her grow into a woman that he would always love, but never ever touch as more then friends. He was fine with that, if they couldn't be lovers then they would be the best of friends. He could live with the façade that he was always second best in her world. Hoping that his handicap wouldn't hold him back to spend time with her, or make the other's feel pity.

Then it dawned on him, the others, what would they say? What would they think? What would they do? He panicked, then calmed, then his ears perked up of the obvious clearing of the throat. "It seems that you have been burned in the eyes with a lighter, from what the information is telling me I believe your name is Motomiya Daisuke," a gruff sounding man of around 68 would sound.

How had he describe the man so well in front of him, without laying eyes on him once? "No I was sliced in the eye, the lighter just gave me a blind spot that I never saw the dagger," I replied slowly, memories of the event rushing back to me, like a tidal wave of reminiscence. Giving much he had to ponder over of for the next few days.

"You'll start rehabilitation tomorrow, you'll be allowed to go home in a week or so depending on your progression," He had not even thought about going home, it would be too odd for him to return to the bed he had slept in for so many months after all that had happened. It was like, drinking a bottle of the freshest tropical juice, then returning to drink plain tap water forever.

It went, and flew past him within seconds. He would be returning, and he smiled at that. "You'll start on the brail system, so that you can relearn the Japanese language from the basics," he made it sound so normal, and did it in such a monotone voice that it angered him for some reason. Here he was blind, he wasn't weak, but a little sympathy and comfort would go along ways right now.

"You'll also need a dog," the man again repeated in his bland tone, "That won't be necessary, my friend would gladly help me, as he follows me where ever I go" hoping that it didn't let on too much that had a digimon, as they were still a secret. "You mean your small dinosaur like friend, Veemon," he said with a bit of an all knowing sort of voice.

I just slowly nod, a bit confused also a bit infuriated that he acted so high and mighty. "He came in with you, little guy wouldn't let you go. Kept ranting on about how you needed him really bad, but he's ok now," he answered my questions simply. I felt a bit of warmth coming from that man, he was smiling. It was a nice feeling, you don't really feel the expressions of the other people.

Feeling everything is something else entirely, everything you thought you knew isn't. The things you thought we're breathtaking were now unimpressive, the things that irked you feel like they are godly. You take appreciation to things you take for granted the most when you lose them. Like now, my sight now gone. I miss it, I can live without it by it makes my life that much harder.

Kinda funny… the things we take for granted, are the things we miss the most when they're gone. I smiled, a simple smile. Unbroken, untainted, innocent smile that I hadn't done since a child. I wasn't evil, perverted, or senile by any means but I hadn't had a true pure smile since I was a boy. It was something I felt good about doing, something untouched by the hands of the world.

"Seeing as how you are seemingly doing fine, you should get a pair of sunglasses for your eyes. While they don't look damage if they look into your eyes, they can see that your pupils are unfocused and slight dilated." I nodded, it was some of the things I had expected to come with being blind. I heard more scratching of ink etching into paper, the soft thud of it smacking against the clipboard.

Probably filling out my problem I mused. "You may go now Motomiya," the doctor said with a bored tone. I just got up from the room, stretched a bit and walked out. That is before I realized I needed to get my old clothes back because the hospital gown was really making me chaff. It's artificially created clothing really makes one feel odd with ones self.

I shuffled down the hall way, recalling every turn and twist I did, I reversed my turns and retraced my steps. It was odd, I always did have a bad memory but now I could recall everything from the top of my head. When I reached my room I turned the knob, in my head I was doing odd calculations. The knob was made of copper and a nickel alloy. Fairly new, it was probably 4 months old. The wood was a nice cedar, and walnut oil finish, two layers.

It freaked me out, I mean I did know what they were. I used to do shop classes and such, metal wielding and carpentry always did interest me, but I never really had a knack for it. Now I could tell what it was made of, and all the things that had occurred to it just by touching out? Maybe this blind thing would work out really nice for me.

Smiling I walked into the room, only to get the wind knocked out of me. The IV was next to my bed, and I was supposed to go to the other side to reach my clothes. Maybe being blind wasn't all that great. I quickly undressed my self from my annoying plastic gown, and donned my natural clothes. It felt good to be back in comforting clothes, the way the fabric brushes against your skin. Providing warmth and security.

I slowly walk out until I feel a little plop on my head, the same feeling I've felt over hundreds of times. "Hi demiveemon," I acknowledged to him. "How did you know it was my Davish?" he asked in all his naïve glory. I felt the familiar brush, the slight giggle, the childish attitude. It was him no doubting about it, "cause you've done this lots of times buddy, I can tell it's you always," I informed him. He let out another giggle, which caused a chain reaction of me chuckling.

We walked out towards the opening, as I heard Jun rush towards me again. She grabbed my arm and guided me out, "We'll be waiting at the car," I heard my dad say, as mom finished talking to the receptionist at the front desk. I felt Jun let go of my hand, and go ahead of me. Deep in her own thoughts. I nudged Demiveemon, by tickling him on the side a bit. He yawned a bit, falling asleep during the long walk to the front of the hospital.

"I'm gonna need you to be eyes now, I need to describe new places for me cause I can't see anymore," I replied in a fake tone, my voice hinting at how sad I was despite how this was going to make me better. I could feel my partner's heartstrings be plucked on a sullen note. Then I felt a grin, "Best friends forever, Davish?" he asked in a toddler's adolescent voice.

"Yeah, best friends forever," I declared to him.

-End Chapter 2-

I hope you like my story, since I stopped it most of the original ideas are gone now. Also my writing style has changed a lot, I hope it still reaches your standards. Shiva out.


End file.
